Henderson's girl
by VegaIsTheBrightestStarInLyra
Summary: When she wakes up in the hospital five months have gone missing. People she knows are dieing, only she can help. The proble? She can only remeber stuff before everything kicked off for her! She needs to get her memory back before anyone else dies. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Her lungs ached, her eyes were heavy as were her limbs, her mouth was dry and her stomach was agonising. All she could see through her bleery eyes was white. Truning her head, ignoring the horrific crick she saw the blurry outline of a person, there was a beeping but it sounded a million miles away. She turned her head back to the front and let the darkness consume her again.

OoO

She frowned. She could hear voices, but it sounded like they were under water, distant and blurred. Slowly they began to make more sense. "... Prepare... chance... wake up... Sorry" It was a woman's voive. She sounded sad. Why was she sad?

"But I swear she woke up. Her eyes opened!" Another voice said. This time it was male. He sounded familiar. She slowly opened her eyes and let the light blind her. Once she had grown acustomed to the light she could see figures behind a glass screen infront of her. She guessed they were the ones who'd been speaking. There was a woman stood there, who's eyes widened when she saw the girl gazing back. The woman, who seemed to be a doctor, strode into her room and said "Miss Henderson? Miss Henderon, can you hear me?"

Miss Henderson nodded, sending shots of pain through her back. She noticed two males come in then. She could tell they were men because of their shape. Both were tall, though one more than the other. Miss Henderson recognised them immdiatley. Her Grandfather. "Mac" she croaked. He smiled, came over and hugged her. He then stepped back and gestured for the taller of the two to come over. He looked more nervous.

"Hey Lily." He whispered, looking at her forehead.

Lily frowned. "Hey Alfie." She replied, her voice all raspy.

Alfie smiled and stepped forwards and hugged her too. Lily smiled and breathed in the sent of her best friend. She frowned when she felt how thin he was now. He musn't have been eating correctly. And before he was a right midge, yes he'd been going through that phase of eating loads ready for a growth spurt, but people don't usualy gain thirty centimetres in a few weeks do they?

Whe he pulled away she Lily could have sworn she saw a tear roll down Alfie's too pale cheeks. Lily frowned. She's only been gone for a few weeks! "Where's Charlie?" she suddenly blurted out.

Mac and Alfie looked at each other. "He's helping with one hundered days training." Mac said. Hang on! One hundered days training was due to start in three months! "He'll be back in a week or two." Mac finished. Lily starterd to panic. If one hundered days training was nearly over then five months must have just disappeared!

"Th-That's not possible!" she told them, shaking her head, once again ignoring the pain. "I-it's not! Ouch!" Lily had made the mistake of trying to sit up, but when she did she felt so much pain she thought she was going to be sick. Her hand shot to grasp her abdomen but were restricted by the wires. When she fell back she screamed again. The same pain was in her back too! Lily groaned and scrunched her eyes together.

When she opened them again a few moments later she saw the doctor injecting something into her drip. Mac had gone pale and Alfie had turned away, his hand was pressed against his mouth. His shoulders shook. "Alfie, what's going on?" Lily asked her lip wobbleing. Nothing made any sense! Five months had apparently disappeared, she was in truck loads of pain and the last thing she could remember was walking back to the foster home one day after being with the gang.

Alfie looked at Mac who nodded. Alfie then sat down on the chair by her bed and took her hand. "Lily, you remeber that you were going to go on a mission?" He asked, when Lily nodded he carried on. "Well, you were fine for the first few weeks and then there was a skirmish with another gang. It was decided that the threat wasn't too big and so you stayed in. Then we heard on the news that severel gang members had been killed and the police thought that it was rival gangs getting rid of competition.

"It was decided that you'd be pulled out. There were going to be people waiting for you at the foster home when you arrived but you never did..." He trailed off and sniffed before carrying on. "We found you about a week later, you were badly beaten and you'd been stabbed." He told her gravely, gesturing to her stomach. At least there was an expalnation. Sort of. Lily couldn't remeber any of this.

"I don't remeber any of this!" She cried.

Mac had sighed. "Perhaps it's a good thing." He mumbled, thinking they couldn't hear. "Don't worry. You will. Eventaly." He told her gently. "Now, I'm sorry but I have a few calls to make." He told her, stepping forwards and kissing her on her forhead. Lily nodded and smiled a little.

She and Alfie sat in silence for a while before Alfie suddenly started crying. Lily turned her head and frowned at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerened. Of course, she'd seen Alfie cry before but this was different.

"I was so worried!" He gasped out. "I had just finished a training exercise when Zara called me to her office and she told me that you'd dropped off the radar. Then they said they'd found you... I was so happy, but then they said you were going to die and I couldn't even say goodbye properly..!"He trailed off shaking his head.

"Hey, don't cry! I'm here now." Lily soothed, stroking Alfie's blonde hair. He looked up at her and she smiled.

OoO

_"Hey, be careful now, Lily. Crazy Addie got some ballistic therapy last week, old Jhonny Hopper thinks it's them pigs from over the way!" George called as Lily walked away from the rest of the group._

_"She laughed and shouted, "Sure I will Peorgie!" behind her, waving as she did. It was getting dark and anyone who'd walked round the London slums would know how dangerous it could be. Lily frowned whe she heard footsteps behind her. She sped up slightly, so did the footsteps, she began to walk faster and take a more complecated route back, still the footsteps followed. Lily couldn't help it, she broke out into a run, tearing up the streets, barging six feet men out of the way, she could hear the person belting behind her too. There were too of them now. She'd always been the fastest and these people matched her, they had to be boys._

_Lily screamed when she rounded the corner and came face to face with another boy, not this one was a man, he had to be about twenty five. Where was Kyle, she was acting as his little sister and he's completely disappeared. She could really use some seventeen year old boy muscle right now! Lily sobbed when she felt an arm go around her throat. "Oh look! It's Kylie's sister!" The older one sneered at her. _

_The other two looked catious. The looked at each other. "Boss, she's only eleven. Should we really do this?" the younger one asked._

_"Are you wimping out on me?" 'Boss' roared and pressed his arm even tighter around Lily's throat. Her vision was going blurry and the world was spinning. Then it was black..._

OoO

Lily jerked awake and groaned when she tried to sit up. Was that just a dream or did that actualy happen?

_Hey! I got inspiration from reading Grey Wolves and then The Fall in the same day. This is how it turned out. _

_Just so you know, ballistic therapy is a way of saying shot and the Johonny Hopper is cockney rhyming slang for copper. _

_Family situations will be explained in the next chapter. But for those of you who've bothered to read btis. When Mac left CHERUB he made his name double barrell and then when his son grew up he dropped McAfferty and became Henderson. He and his wife died and their children fell into the custody of Mac, he let them become CHERUBs. Of course this will be explained in the next few chapters._

_-Vega_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle Blueman fought back tears when he lit the candle and placed it next to the hundereds of others surrounding the picture of Lily. Lily. She and Alfie were like the younger siblings he'd never had. They were his parteners in crime, he'd never have managed to pull off everything that he did if they hadn't been there, causing distractions, handling money transactions... lying through their teeth to give him an alibi. And now it seemed she was going to die, and it was his fault.

He had left her by herself and decided to go off with a boy. If he'd stayed he could have walked her home and they'd never have hurt her. He never even thought they'd go after an eleven year old...

OoO

_Kyle and John were sat in Lily's room waiting for her. She was a few minutes late but neither was worried, Lily was late for everything, she had probably got sidetracked by some pirate DVDs. But after ten minutes Kyle started to get worried, Lily knew how important this was. He pulled out his phone and rang her. It rang several times before going to answer phone. Lily had declined the call. _

_He rang her again but it went straight to answer phone, and the next time too. He was starting to get really worried now. "Hey, George!" He said when the boy finally picked up, he knew that George and Lily got on well, something he wasn't going to tell John - Lily would get into trouble - and he'd know what was up with her._

_"Hey, Kyle! Did Lily get back okay?" he asked happily. _

_"So she's left?" Kyle asked, a lump forming in his throat._

_"Yeah," George sounded confused. "She left about an hour ago, she said you two were having a meeting with your social worker and he'd kill you if you were late." He told Kyle._

_"Was anybody with her?" Kyle all but shouted in reply._

_"No, we offered but she said she'd be fine and we thought she'd be alright, seeing as she's only little... She is alright isn't she?" George questioned, worry seeping into his voice._

_"I don't know, George." Kyle sighed, "What route did she go home?" He asked._

_George coughed a bit before he said "She went along our area, the way you two always go." He told Kyle._

_"Thanks, George. Let the gang know, but don't do anything else. If it was them then you should stayl low, we don't want anybody else dissappearing." More like we don't want our conviction numbers to drop._

_"Okay, Kyle. I'm sorry." George told him._

OoO

They found her three weeks later, in the place she'd dissapeared, with a broken bones, bruises and a knife straight through her. And it was all his fault. He wished all of the sympathetic glances would stop, everybody on campus knew how close they were. He wished Charlie would scream at him and hurt him for killing his sister but instead, when Charlie had found out he had gone up to Kyle and hugged him. He wished that Alfie would hate him for taking away his best friend but if anything Alfie was nicer than before.

Kyle sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Hey Kyle..." he heard James say from behind him. Kyle turned and saw that James had just put up a new candle too. He could see Lauren just behind him. "Alfie says he needs to talk to you." James said.

A lump formed in Kyle's throat.

"He's in his room. He just got back from the hospital." James said gravely. Kyle now understood why James and Lauren had come and put another candle in the chapel.

Kyle nodded and walked away. He was trying to convince himself that it might not be bad news and that Alfie could want to tell him that Lily's condition had improved, but he couldn't help but think that it was bad news, he'd heard so much of it concerning Lily in the past. He knocked on the door of Alfie's room. He and Lily had got the new dorms that had only been built a year ago, they were the first people to stay in their dorms.

"Come in!" Alfie called from inside. Kyle took a deep breath and walked in. Alfie was stood in the window, staring across at the football pitch, where several red shirts were having a punch up over whether it was off side or not. He didn't turn around when Kyle came in either. Feeling nervous he stood by the door and fidgeted a bit.

Alfie sighed, but still did not turn around. "It's going to be announced at dinner tonight." Aldie said and Kyle felt the world crumble. His knees began to shake and tears welled up in his eyes. She was gone, she was really gone. "She woke up a few hours ago." Alfie said. Kyle froze. Lily was... alive? She was awake? That's what Alfie had said.

Alfie turned around with a broad grin on his face. Kyle didn't think. He marched up and planted one right on Alfie's mouth. Alfie stumbled back. "You made me think she was dead!" Kyle shouted, trying not to grin.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I didn't think it through!" Alfie said, gently dabbing at his unharmed lip.

Kyle rolled his eyes and said. "So, when is she coming back?"

Alfie was still preoccupied with his face and mumbled somthing along the lines of "If she's alright it'll only be a few weeks."

Kyle laughed and ruffled Alfie's hair bafore leaving the room and going to his own for a nice nap, he needed to catch up on his sleep, he hadn't had any for about five months.

_Wowza! I wasn't expecting this! Thanks to __**Wolfergirl**__ who gave the best response I've ever had to a story. By the way, I hope you all like Kyle. He's one of my favourites so he'll have a reasonable roll! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, kill me if you want but I have changed my mind, slightly, on the whole family situation, Mac is still their grandfather but how they got the Henderson name has changed slightly. I'm really sorry! Anyway, I realised I hadn't done a discalimer(do I even need to?) and so: I don't own CHERUB._

OoO

Charles Hendeson II was not a sadist, but he couldn't help the slight smile when he saw those little gits trecking up the hill, they'd made life as bad for him as it was for them. Not that his presant situation wasn't bad enough. His sister was in hospital. And he and Mac had been talking about turning off. It had been three months since she fell into the coma, they said even if she did wake up she might never be the same again. It wasn't fair on Lily.

Nothing was ever fair on Lily though, it wasn't fair that she had to lose her parents before she even knew them, the only way she would ever know them is through a computer screen on a CHERUB data base, and even then, there was nothing on their mother, not even a name, they only presumed she was dead, for all he and Lily knew their mother could be anyone from Maragaret Thatcher (which was highly unlikely considering her age) to Meryl Spencer (which was impossible seeing as Meryl was black and he and Lily weren't)

"What?" Charlie asked when Kazakov tapped him on the shoulder looking grave. But Charlie knew. It was about Lily. Had Mac decided to pull the plug without telling him? No. Mac wouldn't do that. Had she already... gone? Chalie didn't dare ask himself, but nodded and took the phone from Kazakov. He cleared his throat, "Hello?" He asked nervously.

"Hi Charlie!" And scratchy though it was, Charlie would ecognise that voice anywhere. Lily.

"Lily!" He shouted. Suddenly it felt as though the past five months had never happened...

OoO

_Charlie frowned as he stepped into Mac's office. Though the man was his grandfather there was still that underlying sense of fear that always came from a headteacher. Mac hadn't sounded angry on the phone though, just sad. No, sad wasn't the right word... more... broken._

_Charlie could remember the first time he had sat in this office, he had been eight and just watched his father being killed. His father and a woman. Back then he hadn't been Charles James Henderson II, he had been Charles Terrence McAfferty. But then Dad had been killed and he was no longer allowed to exist. Lily didn't understand what was going on how could she? She was only little and Charlie wasn't going to explain it to her. _

_And now he was back, seven years older and seven years wiser - or so he liked to believe. He understood things now, like Mac's facial expression. Charlie was right when he said that Mac was broken. He was sat in his ornate office in a leather chair by the roaring fire, despite the fact it was midday and early spring, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Charlie fet a creeping sensation up his back, like when he was on a mission and he knew he'd been discovered. "Mac?" He whispered. _

_Mac's head snapped up. He had been crying. A lot. "It's Lily..." But Charlie didn't hear anything else. He felt a sharp pain in his knees as he fell to the floor, he could hear Mac talking but it was like when Charlie had been trying to teach Lily how to swim but she's been scared so he'd gone underwater, he'd been able to hear her screaming at him to stop being so stupid and to come to the surface so he could breathe. That's what is sounded like now, he could understand it but it was muffled and strange sounding. _

_Mac had said she'd been found, stabbed and beaten at the side of the road where she'd been found, they were doing emergancy surgery but doubted she'd pull through and even if she did she might have brain damage, there was a possibility of her being paralysed from the waiste down. _

_Charlie had hoped that they'd find her in some warehouse, bound and gagged, a bit bruised but alright, but to find her kicking down death's door was difficult for him to grasp. Lily couldn't die, Lily wasn't allowed to die, she was his sister. His _sister! _The person who'd been with him through it all, the person who didn't mind if he'd had a nightmare and wanted to sleep in her bed, the person who didn't mind the fact that he'd be horrible to her when his friends were there, even though Kyle thought that she was the best thing that had come to the dodgy-deal world. She didn't mind. _

_He couldn't remeber life without her and now there was the possibility of him never seeing her again. The last thing he'd said to her was really mean too. And now he might never have the oppertunity to tell her he was sorry. _

OoO

Charlie all but cried when he came off the phone with his sister ten minutes later, he didn't think it made up for five months of not seeing each other, but he supposed that a call from a Yorkshire hospital to the middle of the Amazon was pretty expensive. He was only guessing though.

Charlie wondered whether that was the hospital he and Lily had been born in. They'd come from the North, living on a massive plot of land on the border of Derbyshire and South Yorkshire. It wasn't actualy recorded. Actually all that had been recoreded for him and Lily was their names, birthdates and birthtimes, their blood group (O-), weight and who their father was. Other than that it was a mystery, but the only person who knew the answers was in a grave a few miles from CHERUB's campus.

Charlie smiled. Lily was back.

Charlie grimiced. Lily was back.

What ideas were she, Alfie and Kyle cooking up now?

OoO

_A.N. I am SO sorry for the INCREDIBLY late update! I actualy had this typed up about a week ago now but I've had exams and I found out that my MARRIED father has been having an affair with somebody from Ala-freakin-bama! Yes, whenever he is sent to see whether that branch of his company is doing well he 'sees' her. I've been a little busy!_

_Also I'm ill! Chances are - though I'm not promising anything - I won't be at school tomorrow so I might be able to get another chapter up. But I don't know! _


	4. Chapter 4

_If I owned CHERUB then I wouldn't have to call my characters OCs because I'd have written them in years ago..._

OoO

Lily sighed as she looked around her room, the room she felt she had only just left but was told had been five months ago. She hobbled over to her bed and sat down, Lily frowned and felt her eyes burn when she saw the photo on her bedside table. It was the only picture of all three of them together, Mac had said that her father had wanted to make sure that none of his enemies knew that Charlie and Lily even existed. It was when they were younger - Lily must have barely turned two. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

Lily frowned when she noticed a pile of clothes even though she knew what they were straight away. The clothes she'd been found in. Mac had ordered them to see if they jogged her memory. She leaned over and picked up her jeans. The hadn't been washed and she could see dried blood on them, she gently put them down beside her. The she picked up her hoodie her eyes burned again as she saw it -

OoO

_It hurt. It hurt so badly, Lily stared down at her hands, they were covered in blood from the stab wound in her thigh and so far her hands weren't doing a very good job of stemming the flow of blood. Lily franticaly looked around the... what ever you could call this place for something, when she found nothing Lily took the chance and took her hands away so she could rip her hoodie over her head and balled it up to press it to the wound. _

_Once again Lily looked around, she had no idea where she was, it looked like a car park, one of the underground ones. It was cold and Lily shivered, she was sure that he blood loss was making her feel even colder than she should have been, it didn't help that she no longer had her hoodie. _

OoO

Lily gasped as she broke out of her reverie. An underground car park? She made a mental note to let Mac know she remembered an underground car park that appeared to be abandoned.

Carefuly Lily put the hoodie across her lap and picked up the tee shirt, she knew this one would be the worst. She was right. Holding it up she could see where the knife had pierced her, the tee shirt had once been white, but now the only bits that even resembled white were the short sleeves and the neckline.

OoO

_Lily cringed when the double doors banged open. The men that had entered stormed over to her and one of them knealt down infront of her, one of his hands was on her knee and he was squeezing it hard enough to get his fingers under the cap. "You're a tough one aren't you?" He sneered, thrusting his face at her, but it was like a dream, she knew he had a face she just couldn't see it. Lily whimpered when he poked the wound on her thigh. "First we give you an almighty beating, you say nothing, we give you a little nick and still you won't squeal..." The man trailed off shaking his head, he straightened up and looked down at her. "We obviousley aren't going to get anything from you." _

_He turned turned to loom at another person, "I thought you said she'd be easy!" He said, but the man didn't sound mad, more amazed._

_The person he'd turned to's voice sounded familiar to Lily, "I thought she would be, I mean look at her!" He cried._

_The leader laughed, heartily and genuinley. "You know kid? You'd have made an excellent Rowdy Boy." He said, crouching down again and patting her cheek, "And I really wish I din't have to do this, I really am sorry, it's just what we do." The man sighed and stood up again, and when he looked down again Lily could have sworn she saw a dash of pride in his face. _

_"Kill her." he snapped to one of the men. "When you're done, put her hoodie back on too, don't want to make too much mess do we?" he asked. _

_And then the world went black._

OoO

Lily sobbed gently as she lay down on her bed.

OoO

_"Kill her." He ordered, cringing as he did. Max nodded and Paul squeezed his eyes shut and walked faster when he heard the scream of pain from the 11-year-old. _

_"Paul?" George asked. George was like him, the only other non-genuine Rowdy Boy. "Shall I ring the boss?" he asked. _

_Paul stopped. "Her name was Lily Jones." He told him._

_George nodded and pulled out a mobile phone. "Hey, Boss. We had to kill one. She was part of the Tribe, she'd seen all of our faces... she was eleven... in foster care. Okay, bye." George sighed. "The boss was not happy, you know how he gets when people mention children!" George sighed again._

_"He used to have some." Paul blurted. "That photo on his desk? It's the only picture he has of them all together. When I asked him what happened to them he said that he'd made a mistake and they no longer existed." Paul said again, he was like a robot. He had killed before, but usualy it was crime hardened criminals, who stared into his eyes and laughed. He'd never killed a child before. A child who was so small and innocent. He couldn't do it himself, but he'd still done it, he'd ordered it. She hadn't even done anything wrong._

_And to think people _chose _to do this sort of thing..._

OoO

James M frowned. The puzzle of Lily Jones was still hanging around the offices. A girl who didn't exist had been killed by his men. A girl who didn't exist...

OoO

_"Sir?" followed the knock at James' door. _

_James looked up and beckoned over. "Paul, I just wanted to give you some additional information on the Rowdy Boys that was recently gathered." He said handing over a stack of files to the man infront of him._

_"Thank you, sir. Who is that?" Paul asked gesturing to the ever presant photo on James' desk, then his eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even realise I'd asked." He yelped._

_James chuckled. "It's my family. It's the only picture of us all together. The only and the last." He sighed, a hint of sadness creeping into his usualy kind voice. _

_Paul frowned in concern. "What happened to them?" he aksed._

_James looked up, a wry smile on his face. "They no longer exist."..._

OoO

Perhaps, just perhaps... Lily Jones wasn't her real name...


	5. Chapter 5

_An amazing response as always! Thank you everybody!_

_Once again I see no point in a disclaimer, but... I do not own CHERUB! There, now we can fire my therpist! Mum's going to be so pleased I've joined reality!_

OoO

Lily's eyes snapped open. Her heart sped up at the rattleing and banging at her door. Saying a silent prayer of thanks that she'd convinced Mac to allow her to fit a bolt. "_Lily Henderson! You open this door now!" _Lily froze in the processof plumping her pillows to go back to sleep.

She leapt out of bed as sprightly as all the bandages would allow. She ran over to her door and slammed back the bolt and jumped into her brother's waiting arms. He stumbled back a bit from the force but hugged her tight none the less.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." He murmered into her shoulder.

"Nothing to be sorry for... I know you didn't mean it..." Lily whispered back.

OoO

_"Charlie, I was worried I wasn't going to see you before I left!" Lily sang, jumping out of the car and running towards him. _

_Charlie just scowled saying "No need to sound so happy, it's only a mission." _

_Lily's forehead twitched and her smile dropped, but she soon managed to smooth it out and make her smile return._

_"That may be so, but it'll be a nice break, it shouldn't be dangerous and I'll be back soon!" She trilled, shoving her hands in her pockets._

_Charlie scoffed. "Yeah, 'a nice break'... You really don't know anything..." He mumbled._

_Lily frowned and her lips straightened into a hard, pale line, her teeth were gritted. "What's that meant to mean?" She bit out. _

_Charlie scoffed again. "You know exactly what I mean, you can't be a spy, you're too pathetic, I bet Kyle had to beg to get you on this mission!" He said, nastily._

_Lily shook her head at him, "I'm pathetic?" She cried, incredulous. "You're only jealous because I'm getting more missions than you!" She shouted._

_"Jealous? Jealous? I hope something goes wrong on this mission, maybe that'll teach you to listen to you're older brother!" He all but screamed._

_Lily laughed, humourlessly. "Be careful what you wish for." She snapped and stalked off.*_

OoO

"You were right." Charlie whispered.

Lily chuckled as he set her back on the floor. "I always am, somebody has to counter your brawn with some brain!" She laughed and ruffled his hair. "How was basic training?" Lily asked him as they walked into her room.

Charlie groaned and began to retail his woeful tale, he knew he was forgiven.

OoO

Mac frowned, he'd just got off the phone with a secetary at MI5, apparently a member of MI6, had tried to investigate Lily Jones, Lily's mission alias. MI6? What did they have to do with the mission? It was an MI5 based one!

Mac pushed his chair back and rested his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. This mission had proved one of the most troublesome he'd encountered, the mystery about it, they had no idea what had happed and now MI6 was poking their nose in! What had happed?

OoO

James M smiled. A result at last. So MI5 had been involved? That could mean only one thing; CHERUB and when it came to them James M had it covered, after all, he had strong connections...

OoO

Lily gasped and dropped her tray. It landed with a clatter and the whole dining room turned to loom at her, Lily didn't care though, she was already running, tearing her way to Mac's office.

"Paul and George!" She panted at the old man behind the desk.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, his face comicaly blank, if she hadn't been so worn out and been in such a frenzy she might have laughed - actualy, there's no might about it!

"Paul and George! Those were their names! Well, two of them at least! George was one of the one I told you about, from the Tribe!" She cried. "Kyle can give you a description of George. But Paul, he's in his mid to late twenties, he's tall I'de have said over six feet and muscly but not buff, sandy coloured hair and hazel eyes. He has quite tanned skin and I think he's from Liverpool too!" Lily babbled.

"Hang on, Lily. Let me get this down..." Mac, yelped and scrambled around for a pen and a sheet of paper.

OoO

James M squeezed the phone and slammed it back into its cradle. Paul and George were in prison! How? Oh, MI5, of course. He took a deep breath and picked up his phone agin. "Jenny, get me CHERUB!" he snapped to his secetary.

"Hello, this is John Jones." A deep voice said into the phone.

"Hello, John! It's me, James from MI6, you know, your old boss!" James M snapped.

He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone. "Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"You can help by telling me the reason why two of my best agents have landed in prison!" James M snapped again.

"What?" Was the intelligent reply he recieved.

"Paul Gregson and George Harris! Why are they in prison?"

"They were Roudy Boys..." John muttered

"No they weren't! They were two MI6 agents!" James M did shout this time. "You know what, never mind! Just get them out!" He snapped and slammed the phone down once again.

OoO

Paul wasn't surprised, when he found out the girl was connected with MI5, he knew he would be caught. That didn't stop him frombeing spitting mad he had though! He couldn't understand how it had happened! Even if the girl did have connections, how would she do it? Children aren't members of MI5!

James kicked the wall of his damp and murky cell.

But he deserved it. Even if the girl had somehow survived he had still tried to kill her! A little girl! He had been stupid to let them take her in! A stupid decision made by a stupid person. And now look where he was. A prison cell! And not only had he got himself done but George too!

James whirled around when his cell door swung open. He recognised the officer but the man stood next to George was a complete stranger. The stranger jerked his head and Paul followed him out of the room, he marched ahead while Paul and George held back slightly.

"That's John Jones." George whispered in his ear. "He used to be with MI6, but transferred to a special branch of MI5 a few years ago."

Special branch?

"As I'm sure your friend has told you I am John Jones and I'm with MI5, a branch that is slightly out of the ordinary." The man said as they exited the prison and began to a big black car.

"Special branch?"Paul asked.

"Yes, it's called CHERUB. It works by sending child agents in." John answered.

"Lily Jones." Paul stated.

"Indeed."

OoO

_* You may be wondering why I included this, so it's because I might write a sequel - if people want me to - and I thought I needed to flesh out my character's personalities and thought a bit of interaction with each other might help. _

_If you think I should write a sequel can you tell me and maybe give me some ideas? I was thinking maybe a big training excercise like in the General but a little different. _

_Also, can you let me know if you think I'm jumoing scenes too much and if you think the plot's a little complecated. I'm guessing this'll have about ten chapeters. _

_Thank you! _

_- Vega. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Does a copy of the rights to CHERUB handwritten in glitter glue actually count as having the right to CHERUB?_

_No? Damn! I spent £4.50 on that stuff! _

OoO

"So let me get this straight, the girl we almost killed worked for you?" Paul asked.

John nodded, "Not a job I would reccomend, but she likes it." John shrugged.

"Even now?" George questioned.

Paul elbowed him, but John chuckled, "Even now. But Lily can be a stubborn thing when she wants to!" John laughed.

The three sat in silence before Paul voiced something that had been nagging him since he had found out they were on the same side. "Can I meet her? I want to tell her I'm sorry."

John breathed deeply. "You speak to your boss and I'll speak to mine, Mac gets pretty protective over his agents."

Paul nodded.

OoO

"You wanted to see me?" Lily asked as she sat down in one of the leather chairs in Mac's office.

"Yes, there's been a little mix up." Mac began.

Lily raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"It seems we weren't the only ones investigating the gangs." Mac told her.

Lily's nostrils flared. "Explain." She bit out.

"Those two men we convicted? They were MI6, sent on a mission to investigate the Tribe and the Roudy Boys. They thought you were a member and well... appearances are everything in the spying world."

Lily stayed silent, but she crossed her legs and her arms her eyebrow still raised and lips still pursed, a rather hostile sight.

"They want to meet and apologise?" Mac said, it came out as a question he was so nervous of his granddaughter's reaction.

"Alright." Lily said, shrugging and getting up. When she reached the door she turned around, an evil smirk on her face, "But I take Charlie!" and left. Mac could hear her laughing as she went down the hall.

Oh, Lily wouldn't be the problem. Maybe he should arrange protection for these men..?

OoO

James M sat with his arms crossed, his eyebrow raised and lips pursed as he stared cooly at the two men infront of him. "Good work gentlemen, you managed to maim an eleven year old, get arrested and reveal your identities. I couldn't be prouder." he said sarcasticaly.

George and Paul flinched, something that gave James M a twinge of pleasure - he wasn't a sadist but they had caused so much trouble, they deserved to squirm.

"The only reason I'm not fireing you on the spot is because you're too much of a liability." He spat. They flinched again. "That and you've managed to get CHERUB to poke their head out of the sand." he said, a smile coming to his face.

He saw Paul and George relax and he chuckled inwardly. "She's agreed to your request." He told them, handing them a sheet of paper. "Her brother's coming too as is her mission controller, John Jones."

"Alright, sir. And we're really sorry about all this trouble." George said, taking the paper with details of their meeting.

James M smirked "Well other than almost killing an eleven year old ally and getting yourselves caught, you did a good job, I think I can forgive you just this once." He said, eyes twinkling.

OoO

_Charlie crouched down infront of Lily. "You aren't Allie anymore, you're Lily. Okay, and Daddy's had to go away for a while, you'll see him again, but not till you're big." He whispered to her, fighting back tears, how many eight year olds had to tell their little sisters that their dad had just died? _

_"But why, Charlie? Why do I have to change?" Lily whined back._

_"Daddy wanted you to be Lily Henderson. Okay? He asked Granddad to make sure you were her. Okay?" He told her, wiping her tears away._

_"How big do I have to be when I see Daddy again? As big as you?" _

_Charlie gave a watery chuckle "Much bigger I hope, more like Granddad's age."_

_"What? But he's ancient!" She cried, outraged. _

_Charlie laughed for real this time. "Don't let him hear you saying that! He's convinced he's still thirty!" _

_Lily giggled quietly. "How's that possible? He looks his age!"_

_"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, young lady!" Mac said, appearing from nowhere and scooping Lily up, swinging her around. Charlie could see that the smile on his face was only half forced. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad here..._

OoO

"Lily, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, they are the people who tried to kill you?" Alfie asked as he sat beside her, panting after his run, he and Kyle had got punishemt laps for blackmailing a girl into giving them money because they had a tape of her cheating on her boyfriend... with three different guys.

Lily carried on staring at her feet. "Yeah, forgive and forget right?" She looked up at him, a smile suddenly coming to her face, but Alfie could see that it was 100% fake.

"Well... you've got the forget, the forgiving should just follow right?" Alfie asked in a pathetic attempt at a joke. Lily laughed anyway, but he had the distinct impression she was laughing at him, not with him.

"That's true," she smiled. Alfie was glad they'd moved on to being able to joke about her experience, he would never let her know that he's been pretty much hysterical the whole five moths she was hurt. They were back on joking around, their relationship wasn't built for constant mush, a few moment and both of them were retching.

"Oi, Alfie! Get back on this track!" Meryl Spencer shouted, Alfie rolled his eyes.

"You'd better get there quick, that vein's getting weaker by the moment." Lily laughed.

Alfie grinned and ran back out, glad that Meryl was in charge, she was always nice to him and Lily, he wasn't quite sure why. But Alfie couldn't help but be worried. Lily was the first friend he made when he arrived at CHERUB, she'd been the only person to aproach the sulky boy in the corner, she'd asked him if he wanted to help her build a Lego house and they'd been friends ever since.

He didn't want to lose his friend and if she dropped out of CHERUB that's exactly what would happen.

"Lily?" Kyle questioned as Alfie caught up.

Alfie nodded. "I don't want her to meet them, Even if the are on our side, seeing them might just bring it all back." He confessed.

Kyle nodded. "But Lily's not stupid. She wouldn't do it if she didn't think she could." He reasoned. "But... I'm worried too." The two boys looked at each other, then at Lily. They both grimiced when they saw Lily jerking around, it seemed she was trying to see whether the 'E' in 'WhatEver Major Loser' actualy looked like an 'E'

"Well, Mac isn't stupid..."

OoO

_Now I realise why FanFiction writers always beg for reviews! They really do make you feel good! _

_- Vega_


End file.
